Koumyou Sanzo
|kanji = 【光明三蔵】 |alias = Houmei |name = Kouymou Sanzo |manga debut = Sai Vol 1, ch. 01 |anime debut = Saiyuki Ep. 03 |seiyuu = Ken Narita (剣成田) (in Saiyuki) Mitsuru Miyamoto (宮本 充) (in Sai R. & Sai R Gun.) |english = Christopher Patton (in Saiyuki) |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 47 |hair = Blond |eyes = Brown |titles = Koumyou Sanzou Houshi |occupancies = Sanzo Priest |Status = Deceased |relatives = Genjo Sanzo - Adoptive Son |skills = Expert in Buddhist Spells Summoning techniques Martial artist |weapons = Saiten Sutra Maten Sutra}} Koumyou Sanzo (光明三蔵) was the previous Sanzo priest presiding over the Seiten and Maten sutra before Genjo Sanzo inherited them. Koumyou was also Genjo Sanzo's master and the man who raised him. Personality Koumyou Sanzo, even in his youth (more like especially), has always been an odd kind of fellow. He often appears and a air head or a goof, never to be taken truly seriously. In his youth, while training to become a Sanzo priest during Ibun. (Working on: He is endlessly good-tempered, soft-mannered and a somewhat eccentric monk, but he moves at his own pace and is a natural fool. Even so, he shows a side so philosophical it is as though he can see far into the future.) Appearance In Saiyuki Ibun He is an old acquaintance of Goudai Sanzo, and together they spent their days as apprentice monks under the teachings of Arch-Bishop Jikaku. Backstory Koumyou succeeded to the “Seiten Sutra” and Goudai to the “Muten Sutra”. Their friend, the youkai Tenkai Sanzo, walked the path of Sanzo priest with them, but with his death the “Maten Sutra” Tensan possessed was given to the care of Koumyou as well. He rescued a baby floating down the river, named him “Kouryuu” and brought him up. When Sanzo was still a child, Koumyou summoned him into his room one night and it was during this time that there was a demon attack on the temple. Koumyou used a spell to paralyze Sanzo, making him unable to move and he entrusted both the Seiten and the Maten Sutras to him, christening him "Genjyo Sanzo". Then he took a fatal blow from a demon to protect Sanzo, and he ended up losing his life because of that attack at the aged of 47.It has been suggested by Ukoku that Koumyou purposely died for Sanzo's sake because a man of Koumyou's ability would not have been killed by a demon so easily. Abilities/Weapons He was the protector of both the “Seiten Sutra” and the “Maten Sutra”, and as such he is shown to be a formidable fighter in 'Saiyuki Ibun' and 'Saiyuki Burial: Ukoku's Chapter'. Trivia *Although Koumyou Sanzo's death predates the beginning of the series, he is a key character in the “Saiyuki Series”. *Koumyou Sanzo's voice actor Christopher Patton also voiced Fake Goku (Episode 10 & 32) and Spot (Episode 25) in Saiyuki Gensoumaden. Gallery Goku036.jpg Goku037.jpg Goku038.jpg|Houmei with Genkai Goku039.jpg Goku040.jpg Kom.jpg References Category:Characters